


奶麟饲养指南

by xkkunxx



Category: Kun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkkunxx/pseuds/xkkunxx
Summary: 金主奎X小奶汪麟





	1. 奶麟饲养指南（上）

“叶麟，听说你爸淘宝店被人举报了商品全下架了，还要罚款，你快回去看看怎么回事。”放学路上任小琴一如既往聒噪，只是这回叶麟溜得更快，转眼就消失在了校门外。“哎？他跑的方向好像不是家诶？”

没错，叶麟没回家，因为他很清楚罪魁祸首是谁，也明白直截了当更能解决问题。

计程车行驶了大半小时终于到达了蔡绪奎A市近郊的洋房。佣人将他带进会客室，只见那个可恶的男人正翘着二郎腿品下午茶，神情怡然自得，仿佛无事发生。

这可把叶麟气得不轻，书包一扔张口就来："说吧，凭什么把我爸的淘宝店举报了？就凭我不答应给你泡？大坏蛋你给我听着，要举报那也只能是我，叶麟，不爽给任小芹跑腿举报的，而不是像你这样，随意当成操控他人的筹码！你凭什么就觉得自己高人一等？凭钱多吗？那好我告诉你，我现在就去向沈少宜借一百万还你的债，他还不需要我陪睡..."

叶麟连番炮轰让奎脸上的笑容绷不住了，这个小东西真以为他很有耐心吗？心下有了计较，奎挑眉一笑，过来。

如果他的下属在这里恐怕已经两股战战了，老板这笑容历来是黑暗降临的开端。只是叶麟少不更事，被他360º大转变搞得一愣一愣的，幼犬般无辜的黑眼仁儿写满了困惑：这人不是刚才还气得一副火山快爆发的样子，怎么一转眼就雨过天晴风平浪静了呢？

心里好奇的要死，但小狼狗面对危险的本能反应还在。奎眼瞅着叶麟虚张声势伸出肉爪爪一把揪住自己的领口，还要继续“汪呜汪呜”个不停的傻萌劲儿，不禁有点儿想确认一下这只人形小狼犬的尾巴是不是已经炸毛了。

这么想着，摆在身侧的手不由自主附上了身上人紧实有致的腰，顺着脊梁骨轻缓得打着圈儿向尾椎划去。

“嗯...”一声娇媚的喘息打破了二人之间僵硬的氛围，取而代之的是一种有若乳白色烟气弥漫的暧昧，隐有醉人的奶香气飘入鼻端。叶麟几乎跪不住了，哆嗦着又向奎贴近了几分，曲线优美的脖颈低垂在唾手可得的位置任人采撷，再往下一点儿精雕细琢的锁骨在衬衣领口里无声绽放，犹如悬崖边娇娇盛开的雪莲。

呵，奎有心戏弄一下，向领口里的娇花吹气。那花瓣儿尖尖立刻沁出了迷人的嫩红，且以星火燎原之势快速蔓延到耳朵尖。叶麟的手脚发出了支撑不住的信号，咕咚一下栽进了奎的怀抱，发丝儿擦过他的鼻翼撩起阵阵酥麻。

养宠物原来是这么幸福的一件事吗？便宜主人满足得吸了一口男孩的头毛。嗯...想不到这只狗狗还挺敏感，平时一定也很爱干净，快让大葛格抱抱，痛痛快快得将你全身吸个遍。

奎像打开了新世界的大门一样，一个起身将两人位置换了个个儿。还未等那小东西叫出声来就提前堵住了那张罗里吧嗦的小肉嘴。叶麟的葡萄眼儿瞪得更大了，那无声的控诉如有实质，都快把某金主千刀万剐了。

可惜金主大人是见过世面的，才不会被这没有杀伤力甚至还很可爱的小表情吓退，灵巧的舌头勾住了处子的小舌就是一阵风卷残云。

理智从那对灵眸中逐渐褪去，取而代之的是初尝禁果诱发的懵懂渴望，配上绯红色的面庞和潮湿微启的丰唇，是爱欲之神阿芙洛迪特都要失色的艳丽。

这只小狗妖本体莫不是千年狐精？奎暗忖。而小家伙正爽着呢，突然被按上了暂停键，半闭着眼似撒娇又似埋怨得哼唧，就差飞起爪子给主人来一下了。

既是自己撞上来了那么非得好好招待招待才行，奎玩心大起训起小狗来。麟晕晕乎乎得被他引着将手搭在了一个热热乎乎的大（一个害羞的打码）家伙上，在男人的指点下生涩得揉搓着。

没两下，小机灵鬼就反应过来了，眼刀一甩自以为凶神恶煞得吼吼：“你怎么回事啊，好你个老不羞居然搞未成年，当心我告你啊死老头！”

啧，不知好歹的崽就是得狠狠教训！说他老就算了，还咒他死，必须得让他知道谁才是他的主人。

“脱了，跪好，给我舔！”

“我TM#%&*# &%搞不死你！”

奎眯起眼睛，拎着叶麟头发一把将他贯到地上，撕开了他下（一个马赛克）身的布料，毫不怜惜得长驱（卧槽好疼）直入。温热带着腥味的液体随着律动被挤出体外，而后新一轮的征伐又制造出更多暴力的罪证。

到后来，血液都慢慢止住了，伸下的人儿却抖得越发剧烈，近乎癫狂。

“喂喂喂，叶麟，你怎么了！麟宝，宝儿？听得见吗？快回答我！”奎翻过叶麟一看，那小崽子疼得脸色都苍白了，却愣是憋着不喊，嘴唇给咬得破破烂烂的。那双神气活现的大眼睛紧闭着，奎却分明能看到眼珠在在眼皮子底下惶惶不安得转动，带着脆弱的睫毛扑腾着翅膀，就像破茧失败垂死挣扎的蝴蝶。

奎追悔莫及，连夜传唤家庭医生看诊，毫不意外被削了一通。一向和善的老爷子气得只差当场中风了，最后摇头叹气：“肉体上的疤痕是可以痊愈的，但是这里的” 说着，他指了指胸膛：“可难喽。”随后也不理会奎派来的司机，硬是让女婿接走了。

再一看被窝里打过镇定剂的小家伙即使在梦里，依旧可怜得蜷成一团，迟钝如奎也感到心碎了：就是个不懂事的小奶狗嗷嗷叫两声，耐心点教总会听话的，怎么就一时冲动做了后悔一辈子的事情。

眼下也只有慢慢补偿一路可走了，奎琢磨着也钻进了被窝。小可怜索瑟了两下，却是寻着热源慢慢在他怀里找了个舒服的位置睡熟了。

奎爱怜得揉了揉叶麟蓬松的乱发，搂住他的肩膀：“麟宝，再给哥哥一个机会好不好？”

“呜呜呜哥哥...哥哥”不知恰巧梦见还是潜意识收到了奎的声音，叶麟居然模模糊糊叫起了哥哥。

奎喜滋滋得凑近去听小东西的梦呓，却不料晴天霹雳：“小葵哥哥，好痛，救救我...”


	2. 奶麟饲养指南（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 葵又双叒叕黑化了

“叶麟！”奎从噩梦中惊醒，睡乱了的刘海软塌塌得伏在睫毛上，大睁的眼眸写满了惶惑不安，竟流露出罕有的脆弱感。梦的内容已在意识的汪洋里沉沉浮浮没了个具体模样，只余浑身冷汗令人不快。室内暗沉沉的，仅有的光亮从窗帘接触地板的缝隙渗透进来，是冷凝的月白色。看来天还没亮，这一觉睡了不超过三个小时。

坐起身，他烦躁得抄起身后的枕头扔向大床空荡荡的另一侧。那里本该睡着他虽不乖巧懂事却也香软可爱的人型宠物汪，但那次疼痛的教育的后果比想象中更严重。原以为顺顺毛就可以安抚住的小家伙居然玩起了失踪，且消失的彻底：任他找遍了叶麟学校、家人、朋友、邻居甚至jing局，不仅一问三不知，还指望他这个最后见到叶麟的“热心人士”提供线索。

热心人士？奎哂笑，若这些人知道自己就是逼走叶麟的元凶怕不是要恨他入骨，哪还有那心思跟他谈笑风生。我，是不是天生就不懂得爱人也不值得别人的爱？奎神经质得抱紧了自己，指尖用力攒住睡衣刮过后背带来一种灼烧般的痛感，这使得他满足得叹息出声。

变态... 真是个可怕的变态! 小葵就和你不一样，他是个天使，有他的地方就有阳光和笑容，所以人人都爱他。

闭嘴，你给我闭嘴！不许提那个家伙，他和我不一样！他比我还要... 然而奎突然清醒，察觉自己的地毯式搜索漏了其中的关键环节：蔡许葵。那个老给他找不痛快的弟弟居然消停了近半个月，而那也是叶麟出走的日子。一切似乎都有了合理的解释：一个身无分文高中都还没有毕业的学生想要“消失”得不着痕迹，必定会向一个成熟且信得过的大人求助，而他的双胞胎弟弟恰好符合这些特征。

为什么不能早点想到啊！那家伙不是前一阵还透露给我他搬来C市的事情，我还以为他想住得近一点好惹我生气，看来那会儿他就和叶麟有联系了吧。奎捶了捶脑袋：该死，叶麟那么单纯会不会被他骗了，被软禁在家里连学校都不让去。越想越觉得那是腹黑弟弟的行事风格，蔡绪奎简直急上火，顾不上洗漱，揣上车钥匙就出门了。

凌晨六点，很多上班族才刚按掉第一遍闹钟，位于C市新城区的公寓楼八层某户人家就迎来了气势汹汹的拍门声，惹得楼上的邻居扬言要报警，房子的住户才不急不徐得应门。眼见叶麟睡眼惺忪犹带些撒娇般的不满，奎顿时哑了火，拍门拍到红肿的手如同受到牵引般向那个毛绒绒的头顶伸。

然而眼神向下游走，奎觉得自己错了，这个人根本不是什么灭火器而是一根加长的引线，不管怎么延时，总能把自己引爆。瞧他昨晚睡觉穿的什么玩意儿？好好的睡衣不穿为什么非要穿个衬衫？衬衫也就罢了，为什么非要挑一件明显偏大的衬衫？这不是光明正大炫耀自己有新男友的前女友又是什么？

冲动之下，奎一心想把人扛回家扒了这身碍眼的东西，再做上自己的记号。这时，一个熟悉又慵懒的声音从里屋传来：“叶麟，你大清早杵门口干嘛？快来帮我吹头发啊。怎么又翻我衣服穿... 哥？” 一边擦着东倒西歪的头发，一边光着湿漉漉的脚丫子往玄关晃，葵怎么也没想到一向避他如蛇蝎的哥哥居然主动找上门了。舔了舔嘴唇，葵给叶麟递了个眼神。那个小机灵鬼立即配合得退到葵身后，攒住浴袍边角，一副寻求男朋友庇护的样子。

奎刚想开口叫他不要插手自己和叶麟之间的新仇旧恨，这个惯会撩拨的家伙就撸起袖子，双手抱胸斜倚在门框上，开始问些不知所云的问题：“哥啊，你知道多肉是什么嘛？”奎直觉自己不能跟着他的思路走，只想速战速决把人扒拉开好回收叶麟，但下一个问题又把他问懵了：“那你知道叶麟的大哥是谁吗？”难道不是我？奎大大的眼里写满了好奇与困惑。明白他在困惑什么的葵又气又好笑，甚至有点心疼这人的单纯：明明是只不开窍的呆兔子，怎么成天妄想猎狼崽呢。

叶麟将二人的互动看得分明，眼里逐渐浮上一层阴霾：这人不但没有半点长进，还装出一副楚楚可怜的样子骗取弟弟的同情。罢了，兄弟本是同根生（我怎么背起古诗来了？？），难不成还指望蔡许葵偏帮一个外人？思及此，叶麟也懒得再演，话语就像刀子一样扎心：“够了！蔡绪奎，你瞧瞧我们根本不像活在一个年代的人，在一起一个多月有好好相处过吗？一天都没有！要不这样吧，我跟您打个欠条，欠的债五年之内一定还清，您就放我一马，成不？”

奎没点头也没摇头，准确来说，他一点反应都都没有。多肉，代沟，麟宝另有大哥，五年内还清一系列关键词在他脑里高速运转碰撞，就快要核变，连葵什么时候把门在他身后关上了都不知道，迷迷糊糊地就被接到电话的助理带走了。

（门后）“这样好吗？我看他要伤心（自闭）好一阵子呢。”葵说着抬手拨了拨挡到眼睛的刘海，露出的双眼里却是与话语截然相反的兴致盎然。

“这不是早就商量好的事吗？有什么可后悔的？”

“你的眼神可不是这么说的噢。”葵猫也似的大眼扑楞了两下，偏头道：“既然你不稀罕，那我就不客气了。”

闻言，叶麟立刻瞪了过来，眼神仿佛要把对方烧穿：“你动他一下试试？”

“那是我亲哥，我怎么不能...” 葵避开凑到眼前的拳头：“好好好，你冷静一点...”

“我先回去了。这段时间承蒙照顾了，小葵哥！哥！”叶麟披上校服，单手拎着书包头也不回得走了。

“有事就是哥哥，没事就十几年也不打一通电话。狼崽子就是狼崽子，够狠！也就只有呆b（我没骂人我发誓）哥哥会把他错看成宠物狗。”


End file.
